


Making Moves

by Enigmaforum



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa deserve only good things and I am determined to write them, Dousy Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, dousy, prompt: home, spoilers for the whole season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: They spend precisely a week in the SHIELD bunks in DC before they both decide they want more space and a separation from work that they’ve never really had before.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024972
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Making Moves

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go on Dousy Week Round 3.
> 
> Today's Prompt is Home.

A month after they defeated the Chronicoms Daisy and Daniel made their way to DC at Mack’s request to help him rebuild the organization they both still believed in with their entire being.

It took them precisely a week in the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. bunks before they both decided they absolutely needed more space if they were going to keep living together and to get a separation from work that they both haven't had before. They wanted a place to call theirs to come back to at the end of the day or after a long mission and decided to rent until they decide on where they actually want to settle. 

They spent a week house hunting before they found a nice two-bedroom, two-bathroom apartment three metro stops away from HQ and five from the Academy thanks to a tip-off from a few other agents in the area. It was a nice building with front-desk security and an elevator that, according to their sources, did not constantly break. What had really sold it for them was the fact that the master bathroom had a shower with a bench in it. Daniel had been floored and Daisy knew how much easier it would make his life when he took the prosthetic off. It had been an easy sell after that.

They’d signed the lease two days later and Daisy was proud to say that she only had two minor freak outs right after because she had never had this much _space_ to call her own before or spent this kind of money to share with it with another person.

Kora had skyped Jemma so they could both talk her down from the first one.

Daniel had talked her through the second one a few hours later. He’d bitched about property prices until she’d started giggling and then he’d kissed her until the only thing she could do was gasp for breath.

They’d asked Kora if she wanted to live with them but her sister had gently refused the offer, saying she wanted to be with her fellow students though she promised to come over on the weekends. She had also come with them to help them find furniture and Daisy had been surprised to find that her sister _and_ Daniel both had definite opinions on style and design.

Daisy facetimed Jemma and Fitz in the middle of the furniture store so they could all laugh at the two of them argue over patterned versus solid colored drapes.

Kora’s _colorful_ commentary when they went to find a bed had made both her and Daniel leave her at the Academy the next time they went out.

IKEA had been an experience for all three of them. Daisy had vowed she was going back _alone_ after that trip.

But four weeks after they signed the lease the furniture they had managed to find had been delivered and they walked into their apartment with three duffle bags between them and Kora, Piper, Davis, Elena, _and_ Mack to help them assemble what was still in boxes.

Six hours later and they’d managed to assemble it all and were currently sitting on the floor of their living room with their friends eating pizza and beer.

“You guys really did find a nice place,” Piper commented with a glance around. 

“Thanks again for coming over to help with all of this,” Daisy said with a gesture at everything they’d assembled. “If it was just the two of us we’d be here for weeks.”

“This was a nice change of pace from missions,” Elena commented. “Something a little normal in all the crazy.”

“We were happy to help,” Mack added. “It’s nice to get away from being in charge for a little while.”

“But I don’t think it would’ve taken you guys weeks,” Davis commented as he shot Daniel a look of admiration. “How’d you pick up assembly so fast?”

“Youtube. It can show you how to do almost everything.”

“You mastered Youtube already?” Piper asked and Daisy grinned proudly at her boyfriend. 

“It’s amazing how much you can learn when there isn’t a new crisis every ten minutes,” Daniel responded. “Kora also been getting the hang of it all.”

“Daisy’s been a good teacher,” Kora added. “And Agent May has been helping too.”

“Speaking of,” Elena said. “Surprised she isn’t here.”

“She said she wanted to give us a chance to settle,” Daisy said. “She’s coming over for dinner next Friday with Coulson.”

“Really?” Mack asked. “So are they-”

“I don’t think so,” Daisy responded before she looked at Daniel. “Did you see anything at the Academy earlier this week?”

“Nope,” he shook his head. “Kora?”

“Think they’re friends,” Kora told them. “Haven’t seen anything otherwise.”

“Give it time,” Elena said, “They need to figure out the new normal they have.”

“Are we betting on it?” Piper asked suddenly. “Because I missed out on the last one about you and Sousa.”

“No,” Daisy shuddered. “May would _know_.”

“She’s right,” Mack said. “It’s one thing to bet on Tremors and Sousa. We are not touching Agent May and Coulson with a ten-foot pole.”

“Speaking of betting on us,” Daniel commented but Mack finished his beer with a grin.

“Tremors and I already have an agreement she can tell you about later,” Mack commented and Daisy hit his leg with her foot in response. “And with that I think it’s time we leave these two to enjoy their new apartment in peace.”

“You need us to take any of this?” Elena asked but Daisy shook her head and stood to hug everyone.

“We’ve got it, thank you again for coming.”

“Really,” Daniel said as he followed suit.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Daisy asked her sister who shook her head as they hugged.

“I’ll be here for dinner on Friday. You enjoy your first night in your apartment with him,” Kora promised with a wink that made Daisy roll her eyes.

“You two still taking the week off?” Mack asked they walked the group to the door. “You could take more you know. God knows you have enough leave.”

“We know,” Daisy grinned. “And we plan to take full advantage of it later in the year when we go to Scotland for Christmas and the New Year.”

“We want to work right now,” Daniel told him.

“Fine,” Mack said with another hug for her and a handshake for Daniel. “Enjoy your week. Try not to kill each other as you set this place up.”

They closed the door when the others boarded the elevator and Daisy grinned when Daniel pressed her against said door to kiss her after he’d locked it.

“Hi,” she whispered when he pulled back.

“Hi,” he grinned.

“You don’t want to clean-up?” she asked and he shook his head.

“Nope,” he kissed her again. “There are several other things I would rather do instead.”

“And I very much want to hear about these things but before we get into that can I give you a present?”

“A present?” he asked and she nodded excitedly before she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the living room and directed him to the couch while she rushed back to their new guest room and grabbed the box she’d hidden there two days ago along with the other one Mack had managed to smuggle in earlier without Daniel noticing. “You didn’t have to get me anything Daisy.”

“I know but I wanted to,” she called back as she entered the room.

“Do you need help?” he asked as he turned to her but she shook her head and got to the couch and set the two boxes next to him on the cushion and then sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his braced her back and the other turned the boxes towards them. She watched as he read the label and then looked up at her, a smile on his face. “A record player?”

“Yes,” she said. “You’ve been adapting to the twenty-first century like a champ but I wanted you to have something you’d kind of recognize here. It’s smaller than what you’re used to but it’ll work like they did in your time. I checked. We’ll have to get something to sit it on but I think it can go there,” she pointed to the opposite wall where they’d set up a bookcase earlier. “Unless you want it to go somewhere else.”

“No there’s perfect,” he said as he poked in the other box and found the few record’s she’d purchased to get them started. “Dean Martin?”

“You listen to him a lot in the shower,” she commented with a smile. “And then there’s some Sinatra and I got a vinyl of the last Adele album. I figured we could go to a local shop this weekend and find some more? Learn the neighborhood.”

He turned his head and found her lips with his as his free hand cupped her jaw as she lost herself in his lips.

“I love it,” he said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she said. “Welcome home?”

“Home,” he repeated. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” she kissed him again. “Let’s set it up. I want you to show me how to dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading!


End file.
